The Work Experience Curses!
by BrokenInTwoSpiltByYou
Summary: An OC story! When all the Victorious cast and your OCs go on Work experience, it doesn't go according to plan!
1. OC recruitment

I'm going to be doing an OC story and I would love for you to submit some OCs. If you would like to then please review asking all of these questions. P.S. You can submit as many as you want and will pick the ones I would like to use.

**Full Name (first, last and any middle)  
>Nicknames<br>Age  
>Gender<br>Birthday  
>Likes<br>Dislikes  
>Looks<br>Personality  
>FearsPhobias  
>Talents<br>Hobbies  
>Favourite Things<br>Least Favourite Things  
>Friends within the cast<br>Enemies within the cast.  
>IM name<br>How would they decorate their locker  
>5 words to describe them<br>Love Interest (OC or main cast)  
>Clothes they wear<br>Dream Job and why (this is an important one** **as the story line is mainly based around it)**

So review with an OC? If I need anything else I will let you know. Please tell your friends. And try and make your entries as detailed as possible I really want to know a lot about your OC.

Thanks, Hannah xx


	2. OC boys needed!

I would like to thank you all for submitting such great OCs. I am in the process of choosing now. However I haven't had many boy OCs submitted so, if you want to be in with a better chance of having your OC picked then please can you submit a boy OC (you can do it even if you have already submitted one). Thanks guys I am going to be posting the list tomorrow, so watch this space.

Also would the person who submitted Roxanna Dawn Griffin resubmit their entry as if I use it I need to know who to give credit too! P.s you don't have to submit the whole thing again just the name. (if you don't have an account then can you create a name for me to use).

Thanks again everyone...watch this space!


	3. The OC List

Thank you for all your submissions for my story. I have been overwhelmed with the response and have received many more submissions than I had expected to get. Here is the final list, however if yours is not on it then please don't be offended as if I used them all then my story would be too tedious. I have thoroughly enjoyed recruiting your OCs and have decided that after I have written this story I'll have a short break and then I'm going to do another one. So, if you have submitted an OC but it hasn't be used then please watch this space as I'll be recruiting again. Thank you and here is the final list.

XxXCaitlinXxX – Autumn Rose Swift

ohsnapitzJess – Jess Lauren May

bellspirit – Violet Suzanne Night, - Kayden Joshua Williams

EpicNerd – Skylar Star Snyder, - Rain Donald Evans

livvylovesyou – Charlotte Ann Daniels, - Jason Dean Abrams

BashingBones24 – Jarrod Pierce

666LuvJayC – Antonio Levi Jones

Disney Is Amazing – Amelia Marie Dellion

Our Generation – Patrick Carter Boles

PinkBull115 – Aphrodite Athena Devici

BTRFan105 – Richard Kevin Woods

musicismylife77 – Hannah Rose Calliendre

Sirena-Lune – Tamila J Abernathy

This Is A Creative Name – James Jonah Jackson

Havok Mayhem – Connor Joseph Linwood

BellaRosa17 – Noelle Isabel Garcia

I am now going to introduce you to my OCs: Twins – Isabel Summer Lunton and Joshua Flint Lunton. And my other OC: Cameron Joey Culligan. First chapter will be up as soon as possible. :)


	4. 1 A lot of introductions!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious! :( I own Isabel, Cameron and Joshua and then you guys own your OCs :)**

**Ok guys this is the first chapter. I'm afraid that it isn't very good and some of you may find it boring. However I had to introduce the characters in some way and as there was 22 of them it kinda went on for ages. Hope you like it anyway and I am from the UK so if you see any spelling error like grey which in the UK we spell grey and in the USA you spell it gray. So anyway enjoy! :)**

**The Work Experience Curses!**

It was the start of the first semester after summer break. Kids were wandering about everywhere. The older pupils went straight to their lockers, while new kids were hanging around nervously. Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori were standing in front of Andre's locker catching up after the break. When the bell went they headed towards registration. They were all in the same register group so they continued chatting on the way. When they arrived at Sikowitz's classroom they filed in and took the row of seats at the back.

Beck rested his arm along the back of Jade's chair and Jade's legs took their usual position slung over Beck's lap. Tori sat in between Andre and Cat, while Robbie who was sitting on Cat's other side was involved in yet another heated argument with Rex which ended in Rex slapping Robbie around the face. Tori laughed quietly to her-self. Tori couldn't believe that when she'd first started, she'd wanted to quit. She loved Hollywood Arts! In the next few minutes the classroom filled up. Tori looked around at all the new kids. She couldn't wait to get to know them. No doubt Sikowitz would do an 'introduce yourself'. She hoped that at least some of them would end up joining the gang.

Two seconds later Sikowitz came through the door on his hands with his legs waving in the air. Murmurs went up throughout the new kids, however the older kids just sat normally in their seats – they were used to their wacky teacher. "Good Morning!" Sikowitz addressed the class cheerfully. "Well it's great to see so many new faces! Let us start with introducing ourselves! You older ones at the back can start, whenever you're ready!"

Jade stood up and walked to front with an extremely bored look on her face. "Hi everyone, I'm Jade West, you should all know my age as we are in the same grade. I love everything to do with horror and super-natural. I love black and when I grow up I want to live in a real Gothic mansion. I am scared of nothing and I hate a lot of things so I won't bore you with any details. My boyfriend's name is Beck, he is sitting right there. That's about it I suppose...oh no wait if you think you're cool enough then add me my IM name is ScissorLuv."

Jade strutted back to her seat and then Beck went up to do his speech. After all the gang and other older students had finished Sikowitz clapped his hands together. "Ok! So now all of the new kids should know the older kids. I think it's time we all get to know the newer kids. "He smiled over at the kid sitting in the chair directly in front of him.

A tall boy with blonde hair, amber eyes and a pale complexion stood up and turned towards the class. "Hey everyone! My name is Cameron Joe Culligan. My hobbies include: football, swimming and surfing. I've been told that I'm good at acting but my real passion is singing. My IM name is footballersvoice1995. The most important person in my life is my gorgeous girlfriend, Isabel. I'll hand you over to her now."

Isabel stood up and faced the class. She was also tall she had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hey! I'm Isabel Summer Lunton. I love black, Gothic mansions and horror stories. I am an amazing dancer and it's basically what I do whenever I can. I am a twin. Add my IM my name is GothicGurl666." With that she winked at the class and sat back down again.

A boy who looked completely identical in many ways to Isabel stood up and faced the class. "I'm Joshua Flint Lunton, I'm Isabel's twin. I also enjoy dancing. My IM name is DancingKing_95. My girlfriend's name is Autumn Rose Swift. Here she is."

Autumn was quite tall with blonde hair. "Hey, my IM name is AutumnCullen. My hobbies are: horse riding, acting and singing. I hate frills bad weather and boring teachers. I am afraid of snakes and spider. I think that's about it she looked over at Sikowitz who was sucking the milk out of yet another coconut. "Oh thank you Autumn! You!" He said pointing at the girl sitting behind Cameron.

A short girl walked quickly to the front. The girl had long jet black hair with pink highlights. Her hazel coloured eyes stood out on her heart shaped face. She had flawless light brown skin and a curvy build. As soon as she got to the front she spoke in a loud and clear voice. "Hey everyone my name is Noelle Isabel Garcia. My hobbies include: dancing, photography and swimming. My IM name is LatinBeauty so add me if you like. Thanks."

The girl who'd been sitting next to Noelle took that as her cue and wandered up to introduce herself. This girl also had jet black hair but instead of pink she had sea green highlights. She had on what looked like a heavy metal concert t-shirt. "Hi I'm Hannah Rose Calliendre you can me Callie if you want. I like loud music and the dark and I dislike the colour white, boring things and losing. My IM name is allthenamesiwantrtaken. I suppose you can add me. My boyfriends name is Antonio Levi Jones."

Antonio Levi Jones stood up; he had been sitting in the seat next to his girlfriend. He had black hair much like Justin Bieber's and tanned skin. "Hi." He said in a bored way. "I like sports, violence and the colour black. I hate Miley Cyrus and happy colours. My IM name is BlackBlood. But I wouldn't bother adding me as I don't really like many people. I am currently living with my best mate Beck in the hope that he will keep me out of any trouble – hasn't worked so far but it's a lot of fun anyway."

Another boy who was sitting in the last chair of Antonio's row stood up; he had blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey everyone! My name is Connor Joseph Linwood but you can call me Woody. I like sports and playing my guitar. My IM name is C-Wood45."

A boy stood up from his seat behind Connor and walked forwards. He had slightly curly light blonde hair and blue eyes and freckles. "Hi my name is James Jonah Jackson. I like writing, singing, dancing, eating, animals in general, watching TV and karaoke. Add my IM the name is JJIsn'tCreative17.

Tamilia 'J' Abernathy wandered to the front from her seat next to James. She had unruly red hair, lots of freckles and hazel eyes. "Hi I'm Tamilia 'J' Abernathy. I like set construction and general mayhem. My IM name is TheAbernatch add me if you want.

Sikowitz then indicated for a tanned, tall boy to come to the front. "Hi people! I'm Richard Woods. You can call me Green if you wanna. In good weather I enjoy repairing cars, playing sports and swimming. I also enjoy playing video games and watching movies. I've just transferred from Tori's old school Sherwood; Tori and Beck are my best mates. My IM name is R Woods add me."

Aphrodite Athena Devici walked to the front. She had perfectly curled brown hair and big brown eyes. "Hey! I love performing and I really adore the Chicago Bulls, especially Kyle Korver. My hobbies are soccer, shopping and hanging out with my friends. Add my IM PinkPiratethena.

When no one else came up Sikowitz looked at his register. "Is there a Jess Lauren May in this room?" A hand shot up. "Ah great! Up you come then Jess tell us about yourself.

"Hey erm I'm Jess. I like scream/heavy metal music, singing, acting, anything black, rain, reading, writing stories in my spare time. My favourite band is a Welsh band called Bullet. I dislike pop music, the twilight saga and idiots. My IM name is EmoGurl.

"Ok, Jarrod Pierce next please." Sikowitz said.

"Hi I am Jarrod. I enjoy singing and acting and listening to music. My favourite colour is red. I hate spiders and clowns. Thanks."

"Amelia Marie Dellion next please."

A girl with dirty blonde hair with a purple feather in it. She was wearing a brightly coloured skirt, black leggings, a blue tank top and loads of necklaces. "Hey everyone my name is Amelia. I love dancing and I spend a lot of time at the dance studio. I don't like the dogs, the ocean, fire and trains. My IM name is Live-Laugh-Love."

"Patrick Carter Boles!"

Patrick was wearing a blue beanie hat, dark blue jeans, a grey hoodie and black vans. "I'm Patrick. I love skateboarding and I enjoy playing video games. My IM name is SkateSnake206."

"Violet Suzanne Night please come to the front."

"Hey I'm Violet. I enjoy dancing and singing. My IM name is pinkclink so add me if you want to. My boyfriend's name is Kayden I'll hand you over to him.

"Hi I'm Kayden, Violet's boyfriend. My IM name is Pena Colada. Add me. I like swimming and watching TV and I don't like Justin Bieber.

"Charlotte Ann Daniels please." Sikowitz called.

"Hey everyone!" A short girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said. "My name is Charlotte, but I much prefer being called Cherry. I really like cherries, apples, cats, furry things and stuffed animals. I like Ke$ha and my hobbies are dancing, cheering painting and giving makeovers. My IM name is CherryBerry27. My boyfriend's name is Jason Dean Abrams. Here he is.

"Hey everyone, call me Jay. Yep, I'm Cherry's girlfriend. I don't like asparagus, homework the colour orange and scary movies. My hobbies include: Singing, playing guitar, working on my motorcycle and playing Lacrosse. My IM name is LAXboy19."

"Okay last two who wants to go first?" Sikowitz asked the two remaining pupils.

"I will." A fair skinned girl wearing a blue Hollister top, white tutu and black converse. "Hey my name is Skylar Star Snyder. My IM name is WishOnStar. My boyfriend's name is Rain Evans. I like singing dancing and acting. I dislike being told I am wrong. Thanks."

"My name is Rain Donald Evans. I like playing my guitar, baking, biking and writing. I don't like the colour green. My IM name is OrderMcDonald add me."

"Okay! That's it guys I hope that you will all try and make friends. Well done I'm going to let you go early to your next lesson. I'll see some of you later and if I don't see you in registration tomorrow when I've got a very important announcement to make. Bye!" Sikowitz said before exiting.

**See it kinda went on forever didn't it? Review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you want your OC to do anything in particular next. Hope you liked it :)  
>P.S. I am so glad you're all really excited for the story to go up but because I have 22 OCs to use it is gonna take quite a long time to get each chapter written, so be patient and I'll get them up as quick as possible. Thanks and please review? <strong>

**Hannah xx**


	5. 2 It's Lunch Time!

**Jade POV**

Well in the end I was quite impressed with the new kids. Especially: Jess, Isabel, Hannah and Antonio. Although the rest don't sound too bad...I suppose. I've met Antonio many times before though, so he isn't exactly new to me. I am going to be very out of character and ask people to sit with us at lunch.

**Tori POV**

Well I did like the sound of them all! Before everyone left registration this morning, I asked everyone individually if they would like to sit with the gang and I at lunch. They all said yes! I can't to get to know them all better! Oh and I really like the look of Connor Linwood.

**Cat POV**

I love rainbows! I love the new registration class! Especially James Jonah Jackson and Patrick Carter Boles. HeHeHe. They're both very cute! HeHeHe.

**Andre POV**

Well the new registration class is great! There are two girls that really caught my eye. Jess and Noelle are very attractive. Tori just told me that she has asked everyone to sit with us at lunch so hopefully I'll get the chance to talk to them then.

**Robbie POV**

I think I am in love! Amelia Marie Dellion is my ideal lady and – she smiled at me! Ah it is so meant to be!

**Beck POV**

Great new registration class! Really happy! Tori told me that she has asked everyone to sit with us at lunch, which will be a great opportunity to get to know them all better.

**Sikowitz POV**

I am very pleased with my new registration class. I am sure they are all very talented! Great Ghandi! I am so excited! I can't wait to tell them the surprise!

**At Lunch**

**Jade POV**

I am getting along great with Jess, Isabel and Hannah! I am actually so happy that I now have someone to talk to about: black, heavy metal music and gothic things.

**Tori POV**

Me and Connor have got talking and – he has asked me on a date! I can't wait! What shall I wear?

**Andre POV**

I am really enjoying talking to Noelle. I haven't had the chance to talk to Jess yet as she is involved in a deep conversation with Jade about heavy metal music. Noelle is really funny and extremely pretty. We are getting on great and have found out we have a lot of common interests. Ah this is going great!

**Cat POV**

I am sitting in between two very cute boys! HeHeHe. When James went to the restrooms Patrick asked me on a date. Then he let me try on his beanie! HeHeHe. When I had it on he laughed and called me his beanie babe! HeHeHe.

**Robbie POV**

Well Amelia is every bit as nice as she looks! When I finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date – she said yes!

**Beck POV**

Well the new lot are great. I don't think I've ever heard Jade talk so much in one go! I like it when my girlfriend is happy!

**Ok that's the second chapter. Kept you waiting for the surprise didn't I? :) This is just a filler chapter to help introduce some of the OCs to the main cast so I can create the love interests. Hope you liked it. Please review? :)**


	6. 3 Eleven Points of View

**Aphrodite Athena Devici POV**

Well I've really enjoyed today! Lunch was great. Tori arranged for us all to sit with her and her friends at lunch. It started off quite awkwardly but then we all relaxed and I managed to talk to a lot of people. I really loved talking to Cat. I didn't manage to talk to her for a long time but it was enough to know that we could probably be great friends. At the end of lunch Tori and Cat sung a song called best friend's brother. They are amazing singers. I hope tomorrow is just as good – I can't wait to find out what Sikowitz's surprise is!

**Richard Kevin Woods POV**

Well before I left Sikowitz's this morning Tori asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch along with all the other new kids. Of course I said yes. I've missed my best friend! I met Beck at the mall one day and we completely hit it off. We saw each other regularly and I came and saw him and Tori in one of their plays. Anyway back to today, I got to know lots of new people at lunch day and I had a great conversation with Beck and a hilarious conversation with Cat. I didn't get a chance to Tori but it doesn't matter I talk to her on the phone everyday and it was nice to be able to talk to others. At the end of lunch just before the bell went Tori and Cat sung a song called best friend's brother. They were great. I wonder what Sikowitz's surprise is...oh well I'll find out tomorrow.

**Tamila J Abernathy**

I enjoyed today, I've got to know some really great people. Meeting new people isn't always my strong point however I was made very comfortable at lunch and I think I've made some really great new friends! Sikowitz's surprise is still bugging me though. Hmm I hope it's something to do with set construction...

**Jarrod Pierce**

I wonder what Sikowitz's surprise is? It has been bugging me all day. I enjoyed lunch Tori asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch before I left registration. It was fun! A lot of people performed on the stage in the parking lot at lunch and then at the end of lunch Tori and Cat both performed a song called My Best Friend's Brother. They were awesome!

**Charlotte Ann Daniels**

Lunch was I have to say amazing! Everyone is so nice! Me and Jason talked to each other at first because it was really awkward but then me and Cat got talking and the tension quickly faded. It turns out that Cat and I have a lot in common. I really like Cat and I think we are well on our way to being best friends! When I'd finished talking to Cat I got involved in a conversation that Jason was having with Beck about acting. It was quite interesting. At the end of lunch Tori and Cat sung a great song. They both had amazing voices! I wonder what Sikowitz's surprise is?...

**Jason Dean Abrams**

Lunch was good. At first there was a lot of awkwardness so I just talked to Cherry, however then she decided to start talking to Cat so I decided to be bold and start talking to Beck who was sitting next to me. We had a great conversation about acting. It was very interesting. Although I want to be a singer I still enjoy acting. Good day to be honest.

**Rain Donald Evans**

Lunch was good. Once the awkwardness had faded I got talking to a lot of people. Although probably my most interesting conversation was with Andre. It turns out that he writes music and he can play nearly every musical instrument. I enjoy playing my guitar so we discussed different types of music and it was a very interesting conversation. Today has been good.

**Skylar Star Snyder**

I had a good conversation with Tori at lunch today. I also talked to many others but my conversation with Tori indicated that we have a lot in common and could probably become good friends. I am looking forward to finding out what Sikowitz's surprise is.

**Violet Suzanne Night**

I've had a great day! I have made loads of new friends. As far as I know so has Kayden has also made lots of new friends. I don't think I've ever chatted so much! I hope tomorrow is just as good. I can't wait to find out what Sikowitz's surprise is!

**Kayden Joshua Williams**

Before me and Vi left this morning Tori asked us both if we would like to sit with them at lunch. We both said yes as we were quite eager to make new friends. At lunch the whole group took up five tables! None of us really stayed in our seats, as we all wanted to talk to different people. Jade, Jess, Isabel and Callie stayed in their seats as they didn't talk to anyone else for the whole lunchtime. Apart from them though everyone else interacted with lots of different people.

**Autumn Rose Swift**

Lunch was really good today! Even though I don't like the look of Tori I still said yes to sitting with her and everyone else at lunch. Joshua and I mainly just talked to each other and Cameron at first but after a while I got talking to Cherry. It turns out that she also wants to be a fashion designer so we had a great conversation about that. I can't wait for tomorrow as I would really like to know what Sikowitz's surprise is.

**Okay well this is just another filler chapter to keep you guessing while I write the main chapter. :) I am a bit worried that you're all expecting a huge surprise the surprise is quite small so I hope you're not all disappointed. If your OC has not been used in this chapter it is because it was mentioned in the previous. I'll be hopefully putting up the next chapter later today so be patient. :)  
>Hannah xxx<strong>


	7. 4 Sikowitz's Surprise!

**The Next Day**

Everyone gathered in the hallway chatting excitedly about Sikowitz's surprise. "I wonder what it is?" Tori asked. "Dunno Connor replied.

The bell went and everyone headed to Sikowitz's classroom.

They all took different seats from the previous day. Jade and Beck still sat and at the back. Antonio and Callie sat on Beck's other side and Jess and Isabel sat on Jade's other side. They all started talking about music. In the row in front Cat sat in between Patrick and James flirting with both as usual. Cherry and Jason sat on James' other side while Violet and Kayden filled the last two seats on Patrick's other side. In the next row forward Cameron, Autumn and Joshua were having an intense conversation. "Do you think she wants to break up with me?" Cameron asked worriedly looking over at Isabel.  
>"No I think she is just enjoying having someone other than me and you to talk to." Joshua replied. "Are you sure?"Asked again.<br>"Yes! Isabel is my twin I know what I am talking about." Joshua said.  
>Taking up the last four seats were, Robbie, Amelia, Richard and Tamila. On the longest front row sat: Connor, Tori, Andre, Noelle, Skylar, Rain, Jarrod and Aphrodite. An excited buzz of chatter filled the classroom. Sikowitz arrived when the second bell sounded. He was crawling on his hands and knees.<br>"Sikowitz can I ask why don't you ever come into a classroom normally?" Richard asked.  
>"Because Richard, being a performer is about making interesting decisions! Anyway, my surprise!" Sikowitz said excitedly. "For the next two months you'll all be on work experience!<br>Everyone started chatting excitedly. "Shut up! I haven't finished!" Sikowitz bellowed. "Before you started at or returned to Hollywood Arts every one of you should have filled out one of these forms." He said waving a sheet of white paper in the air. "On this form was a question asking you all about your dream jobs. The school administration has worked extremely hard and has managed to secure you all placements at places that do the job that you put down as your dream job. Are you all with me?" Sikowitz said. Several people put their hands up but Sikowitz just ignored them and bellowed on. "I will read the list out now and I want you to use your common sense and get yourself in a group with the rest of the people doing the same thing as you. Ok I'll read your name and then your placement, you do the rest."  
>"Autumn Swift, Fashion Designer." Sikowitz said.<br>"Jess May, Singer,  
>Violet Night, Actor,<br>Kayden Williams, Actor,  
>Skylar Snyder, Model,<br>Rain Evans, Singer,  
>Cherry Daniels, Fashion Designer,<br>Jason Abrams, Singer,  
>Jarrod Pierce, Actor,<br>Antonio Jones, Singer,  
>Ameila Dellion, Dancer,<br>Patrick Carter Boles, Pro Skater,  
>Aphrodite Devici, Model. Ok so far how are we all doing?" Sikowitz asked, He looked around and seeing the nicely formed groups went on with his list.<br>"Richard Woods, Actor,  
>Hannah Calliendre, Actor,<br>Tamila Abernathy, Set Designer,  
>James Jackson, Singer,<br>Connor Linwood, Singer,  
>Noelle Garcia, Dancer,<br>Isabel Lunton, Dancer,  
>Joshua Lunton, Dancer,<br>Cameron Culligan, Singer,  
>Tori Vega, Singer,<br>Andre Harris, Singer,  
>Cat Valentine, Singer,<br>Jade West, Actor,  
>Beck Oliver, Actor,<br>Robbie Shapiro, Ventriloquist. Ok that's the placements!" Everyone started chatting again. "Wait! I need to tell you all where you'll be working.  
>"Actors you'll all be working and Hollywood Stars theatrical company. Singers you'll all be working at Meadow-Croft recording studio. Fashion Designers Designed to Perfection, a designing company. Tamila you'll be working at Set Design. Patrick you're going to be going down to the beach and working at Roller Wheels. Dancers you'll all be working at Beats and Grooves a choreography company. And last but not least Models you'll be working at CatWalk the modelling company just outside Hollywood. Your placements do not start until tomorrow so for the remainder of the day you need to do research into your placements and see if you can find anything about the dress code. Your parents have been informed. On Saturday every week we all meet back her because you still need to complete assignments and I'm sure you'll a want to see each other anyway. Enjoy!" Sikowitz excited the classroom.<p>

"OMG! I am so excited! CatWalk is so famous and I'll be working there!" Squealed Skylar.  
>"I know can you believe we're going to be working there for two whole months!" Aphrodite exclaimed equally excited. When the bell went for the end of registration the excited teenagers all headed towards the librarytechnology suite to research their placements. The next two months was gonna be a lot of fun.

**Here it is review? :) Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was very busy. Next chapter will be as soon as I've written it. Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. 5 Antoher Eleven Points of View!

**In the Library**

**Isabel Summer Lunton  
><strong>I am so excited at the prospect of working at Beats and Grooves. That company is so out of this world fantastic it is unreal! The fact that me and Josh both got the same placement is even better. We've been supporting the company since we were three years old! Bring on tomorrow!

**Joshua Flint Lunton  
><strong>Beats and Grooves are very famous, amazing, cool, out of this world and groovy! I can't believe I am going to be working there! I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight. I am so, so, so excited! Roll on tomorrow!

**Cameron Joe Culligan  
><strong>I am embarrassed to say it but I've never actually heard of Meadow-Croft recording studio up until today, so I've got a lot of research to do! Sikowitz gave us all a booklet about our placements before we left which helps a little. In the booklet it says that the time during the two months that we're not working in the studios we will be producing an album! The task is basically to write the whole album and then design it and really learn the skills we need to do it. They've even laid on appointments with top music producers and if they like it we might get optioned! I can't wait!

**Noelle Isabel Garcia  
><strong>Ok, I am surprised I am not dreaming. Beats and Grooves are absolutely amazing! I can't believe how lucky I am to be working there for two months! According to the booklet Sikowitz gave to us the time not spent working will be put towards a choreography video that will be shot in the second from last week of the placement. We are going to be learning the skills to put it together and a lot of the time we will be dancing! Big names are coming to a festival that the company are putting on at the end of the two months and if they like our videos they might want to sign us up! EEEP! Bring on tomorrow!

**Connor Joseph Linwood  
><strong>Meadow-Croftrecording studio is incredibly well know, as a lot of stars have recorded their hit albums there. I can't believe I am getting the opportunity to produce my own album there! I hope the big producers like it as it's my life-long dream to have an album produced. I really love my school and I am so glad I started there because already like their brochure promised they have given me a lot of fantastic opportunities!

**James Jonah Jackson  
><strong>Somebody pinch me I think I am dreaming, I am going to be working at Meadow-Croft recording studio for two entire months! However that is strangely not the best part, the best part is that I am getting to produce my very own album with completely original content. I am extra surprised I am saying this but I love my school!

**Hannah Rose Calliendre  
><strong>My placement for work experience is absolutely perfect. First of all I love acting. Second of all I love Hollywood Stars. The school have arranged for me to act at Hollywood Stars theatrical company. How much more perfect can you get? According to everyone's leaflets everyone is getting to produce something now I know I am biased when I say this, but the actors are getting to write and then produce their own play. How amazing is that? I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Patrick Carter Boles  
><strong>Roller Wheel is an incredibly famous Skate Park. Because it is so exclusive I am surprised they are even letting work experience kids in. The booklet tells me that for the first month I will just be an ordinary instructor (providing I pass the tests, which I think I will) and then for the second month I have the opportunity to design my own skateboard and then use it in a professionally produced stun video that will go on sale providing it passes regulation standards! Oh and Cat has agreed that we can be a exclusive couple thanks to the amazing date we went on last night! She is such an incredible girl; I am so, so luck right now!

**Amelia Marie Dellion  
><strong>Beats and Grooves is an incredibly exclusive choreography company and I am going to be working there for the next two months. Also, according to the leaflet that Sikowitz handed me before I left it says that we will get a chance to produce a choreography video! OMG I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Antonio Levi Jones  
><strong>Okay, I am going to admit it this once. I love my school. Hollywood Arts has secured me a placement at Meadow-Croft recording studio. While I am there during the two month time period I will not only get to work there and possibly meet some celebrities but I will also get to produce my own album! I hate feeling this excited it makes me feel too happy however, bring on tomorrow!

**Jess Lauren May  
><strong>I love singing and my dream is to produce many albums. Well today I am one step closer to achieving my dream as my amazing school Hollywood Arts has secured me a placement at Meadow-Croft recording studio. While I am there I will be working and producing my very own album which may be signed by top producers at the end of the two months.**  
><strong>

**This is just another filler chapter, hope you like it! :) Reviews are vey appreciated! :) Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Hope you like it! :)**


	9. 6 Two days later

**2 days later...**

**Models POV**

**Aphrodite  
><strong>This is so much fun! I've been helping in the office for the past two days and watching a few of the many cat walk shows. Also me and Skylar have become firm friends. Before we arrived we'd both read the leaflets that Sikowitz had given us. They said that we are going to get the opportunity to model on the catwalk at the end of the two months! We were actually going to get to be models at CatWalk! I can't wait for the next few weeks!

**Skylar  
><strong>CatWalk is every bit as amazing as I thought it would be! I have enjoyed working in the offices and we were even allowed to watch a few of the shows. Aphrodite is incredibly nice and we've actually become quite close in the past couple of days. The next couple of months I can tell are going to be incredible!

**Fashion Designers POV**

**Autumn  
><strong>I have fallen in love with Designed to Perfection! The company is amazing. The leaflet told us that we were going to get to design our own collection. However I didn't know how much time we would be allowed to use to work on it. When we arrived the company basically told us that on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays we had to help in the offices and with other projects but on Wednesdays and Fridays we can spend as much time as we want on our collections! It is truly going to be an amazing two months!

**Cherry  
><strong>Designed to Perfection is amazing! The offices are incredible and the kinds of projects we get to help with are so beautiful. We have to spend Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays working in the offices and helping with other projects but on Wednesdays and Fridays we get to work on our own collections. Tomorrow is the first day that me and Autumn get to work on our collections. I have so many ideas!

**Dancers POV**

**Amelia  
><strong>Beats and Grooves are great. I've already started brainstorming ideas for my choreography video and some of the other more senior employees said that some of them are really good! The next two months are going to be so, so amazing! Oh, and my date with Robbie went really well!

**Noelle  
><strong>So far Beats and Grooves has been great! I've brain-stormed some ideas for my video and the senior staff members said that they were good! I can't wait to actually start trying out the moves!

**Isabel  
><strong>My placement at Beats and Grooves has gone really well so far. Josh and I have worked together brainstorming ideas for our videos. I think with our ideas combined we are each gonna have some amazing choreography in our videos. I hope we both get signed. That would be amazing!

**Joshua  
><strong>Me and Isabel have been working hard brain storming our ideas for the choreography videos that we are getting to produce. I think that with our amazing ideas at least one of our video will get produced.

**Set Designer POV**

**Tamila  
><strong>Set Design is great! So far I have already had the chance to design and then make some awesome scenery for a local kindergarten's play about farmyard animals. Even if I do say so myself the animals that I have made so far are incredibly cute and ultra realistic. If the next two months are as fun as this then this will probably be the best two months of my life!

**Pro Skater POV**

**Patrick  
><strong>Roller Wheels is great fun! As I expected I passed the test so for the first month I am a junior instructor. It is fun but I am really excited for the next month when I can design my skateboard and then use it in my video. Bring on the next few weeks.

**That's it; I'll do another one with the Singers and Actors next time. Sorry for the late update, but I went on holiday and then my internet cut out. :( Hope you liked it do you think you could get me to 93 reviews? That would make me soo happy! :)**

**Hannah xx**


	10. I am so sorry!

**I am so sorry to all my loyal reviewers that I haven't updated in ages. I am extremely busy with school and just general work. I won't be able to update until I've properly settled back into school again. As I'm expecting a lot of homework. When I do get to update, I promise I will do lots in one go. Sorry again.**


	11. Sorry once again :

I haven't updated this story or any others in like forever, and I don't really wanna work on them anymore, so sorry to anyone that wanted me to continue them, I'm gonna work on some new ones very soon, including a new OC story. Thanks! :)


End file.
